Bases
A base is a structure or location that serves as a dwelling for a survivor or a group of survivors during a zombie apocalypse. It provides safety for its inhabitants and can store supplies. Description Bases are among the more important factors of surviving a zombie apocalypse. Deciding on what type of base to use will be based on the size of the group and the needs of that group. Different types of bases serve different purposes, which can lead the group to making better decisions. Potential Bases Certain types of bases have been proven better than others. While not always available depending on the area, some types are better than others. Temporary/Loner Bases The only thing certain in a zombie apocalypse is that nothing is certain - especially when society has broken down. Anyone living in a zombie-infested territory will lead a varied life. Temporary and loner bases are typically used when safety needs to be improvised. In general, they are neither spacious nor comfortable; they just need to be secure and out sight. Under this category are: * Billboards * Bomb Shelter * Fast Food Restaurants * Tree House * Secret Room Small Bases Small bases are bases that are suitable for groups of less than ten people. These bases leave a smaller footprint to make up for having less manpower and defenses, which, in turn, attracts less attention. They only fit a small amount of people, animals, and/or vehicles. This category includes: * Caves * Farm Houses * Gun Stores * Homes * Lighthouses * Mobile Bases * Overpass Encampment * Pawn Shop * Power Line Tower * Schools * Sheds * Stores * Arcade Medium Bases Medium-sized bases can hold groups between ten and twenty-five people. However, they attract more attention. On the good side, though, they possess the manpower and equipment necessary to defend themselves against small assaults. In addition to holding people, they can generally hold a service vehicle and store supplies. These kind of bases are more common than large bases. This category includes: * Apartments * Barns/Pole Barns * Bunker * Campsites * Churches or Places of Religious Worship * City Halls * Container Ships/Other Large Vessels * Hotels * Mansion * Missile Silo * Office Blocks * Offshore Oil Rigs * Plane Interiors * Police Stations * Stadiums * Supermarkets * Schools * Warehouses * Library Large Bases Large bases can hold twenty-five or more people. These locations are large and obvious, but they are extremely resilient due to the large population and amount of supplies they contain. Traders and merchants will occasionally spring up around or inside large bases to create some kind of economy and attracting more people. Such bases under this category are: * Airports * Castles * Cities * Cruise Ships * Factory * Hospitals * Islands * Laboratory * Malls * Military Bases * Neighborhoods * Nuclear Reactors * Prisons * Refugee Camp * Schools * Shanty Towns * Vacation Resorts * Movie Theater Base Considerations When selecting a base, it is important to assess where you are going to be living with your group and supplies. Important questions to ask yourself are: * "Can the base be secured easily?" * "Is it in an easily defendable location?" * "Is it big enough to support the needs of you and your group?" * "Is the location good for your survival plan?" * "Is the location far enough away from known major human/zombie activity?" The answers need to be "Yes" on all of them in order for it to be considered a "safe" enough location. Reinforcing Survivors should search for and fortify locations with as few ground-level windows and entrances as possible if it can be done. Also, there should be a second, isolated floor to retreat to in case the first floor is infested by zombies. An excellent way to achieve this is by destroying the stairs and replacing them with ladders. The building should be just large enough for your needs. Consider a location that is away from any major human or zombie activity so you don't attract any violent survivors or brain-hungry zombies. There should always be at least two escape plans, including one where the survivors will regroup and having a secondary base with emergency supplies (if possible). Trivia * Homes are among the most common bases, but they aren't necessarily the best. Category:Bases